Dawn
by Rama Pi
Summary: Drabble-fic NejiTenLee In which Team Gai figures a few things out.
1. Mumble

**Dawn**

**Rating:** Various

**Warnings: **BoyxBoyxGirl Threesome! That's yaoi and het. Don't like it, please don't read it.

**Genre:** Romance

**Timeline:** Future

**Characters:** Neji, Tenten, Lee

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I don't claim to own Naruto. I don't make any money off of this, nor do I plan to.

* * *

**Mumble**

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Fluff

Lee mumbled in his sleep. Not a raucous shout, but a tiny murmur. In fact, if she hadn't been lying right next to his mouth she wouldn't have heard it at all.

It was the first night they slept in the same bed. Not the first time they slept together. That wouldn't come for a long time yet. Just the first time they slept on the same mattress, a nervous three bodies trying not to touch because they thought it would be inappropriate.

She wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. It certainly wasn't planned. They had staggered into the village, hand in hand if only to support one another. In the back of her mind she had decided it was too much effort to drag the boys back to their homes, so she went to hers. And they followed. They were absolutely out of it. Even Neji stumbled every few steps.

So, she supposed, the fact that they wandered like lost puppies into her bedroom was not exactly surprising. At the time it seemed almost natural.

Then Lee and Neji squabbled like infants over who got to sleep by her. She pushed Lee down in the middle and he complained loudly and only half-coherently about sleeping with Neji at his back. Neji's complaints were far quieter, only slightly more coherent and for similar reasons. Boys will be boys she supposed. Anyone with more then a brain cell in their head knew the two were crushing. Man-crushing maybe, but crushing none the less.

She scrabbled onto the bed and wouldn't hear another word of it. Neji and Lee knew it was the end of the argument. Tenten had made the stop-now-or-I'll-eat-your-faces look. They shared a glance, eyes meeting for just a touch longer then usual. Lee looked away first and Neji didn't feel like he had won anything.

She smiled when Lee crawled up to her side, keeping a respectful but oddly empty space between them. Her old bed creaked softly as Neji sat down. Even with her back turned, she knew the Hyuuga had left more space between Lee and him then Lee had between her.

They had slept blackly, no dreams to awaken them, just dead tired that seeped through the muscle and bone.

She had awoken with a start, grabbing the kunai off her bedside table. Neji sat up slowly a moment later, scanning the room with Hyuuga carefulness. They watched for the other's reaction. The tense, battle atmosphere broke when Lee coughed and murmured. They caught little more then something about squirrels and pink clouds.

They stared down at Lee, little Lee, determined Lee, stupid Lee (though neither of them really thought that) and Tenten laughed. Something like a smile twitched the corner of Neji's mouth and then they kissed over their little stupid determined teammate.

He broke the kiss first as Hyuuga tradition demanded. They stared at each other and then down at Lee. They wondered in their private minds what this meant for Team Gai.

Then Neji shrugged softly and lay down, this time far closer to Lee and, with a twitch, draped his arm over his teammate's side. Tenten followed suit, taking Neji's hand in hers and letting her fingers twine up with Lee's. The lotus stirred slightly at the sudden attention but didn't wake up, and the night was peaceful and silent except for the occasional quiet word floating up into the dark.

I hope you liked it. This will be a series of drabbles, but it will have a timeline... eventually. All of them will be NejiTenLee.

Reviews, constructive criticism, comments, suggestions and others of that ilk are greatly appreciated.


	2. Action Potential

**Action Potential**

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** Mild Sexuality

Tenten called these few weeks magical. Neji welcomed her into a relationship and his delicately affectionate way made her more then happy. They spent all of their free time together. After training, they parted with quiet good-byes to Lee and Gai and took hands and went running (well, Tenten ran, Neji let himself be dragged along) down the street to some nearby restaurant. It was a simple relationship, little more then chaste kisses and soft blushes. Neji had to keep up his polite Hyuuga traditions, while Tenten respected that and never went too far.

Of course, the cute carefulness of it all very quickly started to get on her nerves. She was seventeen for the love of god! She didn't want to pretend she was in middle school until they got married! That thought made her blush. Like Neji would ever marry her.

She came out of her thoughts, turning to Neji to speak her mind to him and stopped. Pearl eyes were trained intensely on Lee. The lotus slid through a kata with easy fluid movement. She glanced between the two. He never looked at her like that. She felt oddly jealous at the possessive expression. "Neji-san?"

He blinked and turned his head just enough to see her. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He kissed her back, quickly, before turning his gaze back to Lee.

"Um..." She sat back and wrung her hands. "Neji-san, why are you going out with me?"

That brought his full attention. "Because I..." He choked on the words of affection. "I like you." She met his eyes briefly. He looked so uncomfortable.

"Don't you like Lee better," she muttered, a little startled at the sharp edge to her voice.

"N-No." An awkward pause stretched between them. "Lee is an idiot." Tenten glared into his eyes, trying to see the truth. He looked back, trying to keep her out. They were drawn into the struggle, losing track of the world.

"You look so youthful!"

Tenten screeched in surprise. Lee stood over them, grinning impossibly wide. He looked deliciously tired, sweat rolling down his temples in little drops. Tenten averted her eyes, stopping any kind of fantasy from invading her mind, and saw Neji do the same.

Gai, quite suddenly, appeared out of whatever shojo land he went to when he wasn't at practice and dismissed them. He vanished again with a bright laugh. Even Lee looked a little disturbed by the display.

A long awkward moment passed, with Lee standing over them and continuing to grin. They usually said good-bye to the lotus right about now and headed off together, but neither Tenten nor Neji was really feeling in the mood for a date. Lee was obviously expecting it though, so they murmured quiet salutations and walked off in opposite directions.

00000

It didn't take Neji long to find her. She hadn't exactly been hiding, but still... She realized she had been hoping Lee would find her first when she looked up from her coffee and found the Hyuuga standing in the doorway. He sat down across from her and waited for a reaction. When she didn't dignify him with one, he decided it was time to get on with his business. "Do you think we can work it out?" He sounded genuine at least.

She shrugged. "I'm not even sure what's wrong. It just feels like this is a relationship of convenience for you."

He blinked those gorgeously white eyes and sighed. "It's not. I-I promise..."

"Were you telling me the truth? About Lee?"

He watched her, little stress lines appearing between his eyebrows. Finally he sighed again, his head drooping in something like defeat. "No."

She pursed her lips slightly. Now that she thought about it, the only time she'd ever been near Neji for any length of time, Lee had been there, facilitating the conversation.

"Do you like him?"

The question surprised her a little. "I... well..." She took a deep breath. "Yes. I think I do."

"He's always been the glue you know. To us." She nodded. "I don't think I would have given you a second glance if he hadn't been there." She watched him. He shrugged. "I'm not going to lie to you Tenten. Hyuuga don't lie to potential partners."

She blushed, the comment coming a little to close to her thoughts on marrying him. After a long moment when they listened to the soft clatter of the other restaurant-goers, Tenten met his eyes, fierce determination darkening her features. "What do the Hyuuga say about multiple partners?"

He blinked again, obviously startled by the sudden suggestion hidden in the question. "Tenten... I... Lee wouldn't approve." Tenten could see him berating himself for not coming up with a better excuse. It was rare, these days when Neji let his emotions play on his face like this.

She smiled. "You never know."

"He's too polite," Neji insisted. "He won't agree."

She immediately reached over and smacked him across the head. "Look. I think this has been on its way ever since we kissed the first time. You're right. Lee is the glue. The two of us are just too dysfunctional to make us work. We can either drop the idea of an us now, or we can ask him and maybe he'll be fine with it."

"They'll call you a slut for having two men."

"They'll call you a disgrace and a fairy for taking a man at all."

They watched each other. Tenten knew Neji wasn't going to let it drop. He would accept. It would just take him a couple minutes.

And finally, he nodded. "What do we do?"

00000

Lee's schedule could be called random. It could be called incredibly random actually and it was at times like these that Tenten wished he would sit still for more then a few seconds at a time. The timing though happened to work out quite perfectly. The sun had just gone down, the sky still tinted with faint blue, when they found him at the park. He was sitting quietly on a bench, inspecting the world and twiddling his thumbs because he never stopped moving.

Neji glanced at her nervously before taking her hand. They walked passed him as if they hadn't even noticed him. He watched them go by, not saying a word until Neji glanced over his shoulder and met his eyes. "Lee," he stated in his calmly apathetic voice.

"Neji-san." Lee nodded, standing and catching Tenten's eyes when she pretended to suddenly notice him.

"Lee-kun!" She threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him in close. It was theatrical. It was supposed to be. He looked to Neji, who waved him along, before wrapping her into a loose hug.

"Tenten. What are you doing here?" He was unreasonably tense under her hands. She snuggled him, willing him to relax a little. Not that she could really blame him for his tension. Neji could be a little extreme in the defense of his relationship.

"Relax Lee-kun. You act like you've never been hugged before," she purred into his ear.

She could hear Neji almost laughing at her, before he pressed in close and kissed Lee lightly on the forehead. "You should relax when she says, idiot."

"B-but Neji-san… I…" Tenten let him go. He blinked innocently round eyes, looking between the two of them. "I don't…" He frowned, quietly absorbing what he knew, setting each piece in its place. "Did you plan…?"

Tenten laughed out loud and kissed him on the mouth. He glanced between her and Neji, something like fear apparent in his eyes. He made an odd squeak sound when she dragged him in deeper. She stepped back just as he started to respond, giving Neji room to come in.

The Hyuuga grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled. "Will you be with us?"

As if Neji's sudden smile wasn't disarming enough, Tenten took his hand gently and squeezed it. "Please?"

He watched Neji's face for any sign of a joke. There wasn't one. A little tentatively at first, he kissed Neji. Tenten smiled as it quickly became something like a battle. They parted, out of breath, Lee smiling, Neji smirking. Tenten snatched a light kiss of her own as he nodded and accepted their proposal.

* * *

I have to say, this story refused to be written without a violent struggle on several occasions. It didn't come out perfect, but it's fluffy enough. Heh.

The title is connected to the story I swear! See, when a neuron is resting, it isn't polarized which just means there are some positive elements on the outside and some negative ones on the inside. When the neuron fires all the positives rush inside and it then becomes polarized. This is called the action potential. And this story was all about Lee (positive) being welcomed inside Neji and Tenten's (negative) relationship. It's obscure I know.

Reviews are appreciated muchly.


	3. Pillar

**Pillar**

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None

Tenten knew what Lee was in their relationship the moment it started. He was the Pillar. He was the ever present marble column that held up, connecting and supporting, the heaven that was Neji and the earth that was her. He was the steady and still, the one that Neji and her could run around like little giddy children until they caught each other. They could fall back and know he'd be there to stop them. They could lean against him, kissing and snuggling, until he wrapped them up in warm, strong arms.

The fact was that Lee made them. Even the first kiss she shared with Neji had been in his sleeping presence. They didn't declare themselves together until Lee nodded and smiled. The heaven and the earth could only touch through that singular pillar.

He filled the area so well. Strong and stern, but still more then happy and optimistic, he connected her (a little flighty, an optimist for the most part) and Neji (too severe, a pessimist). He brought them up out of depression and angst to a place that was light and fluffy and filled with too much pocky. He was what they needed, be it a shoulder to cry on, lips to kiss or something as simple as a human hand to touch.

He was first to bed, making it warm for them, and the first to rise, making an equally warm breakfast every morning. His delicate position between Neji and Tenten was what made them strong and kept them strong. His was the foundation, the skeleton, the spine of them and he didn't even begin to guess it. And that was what made him the pillar, oblivious to the strength it took to hold the earth and the heaven together, but more then happy to stay there for their sake.

* * *

Yep. It's a ramble. A drabble at its finest. Heh. It didn't quite come out the way I wanted, but that's okay. And the metaphor from the summary is explained. It's probably bad that it took three chapters, but…

As always, reviews make my world go round.


	4. Gossip

**Gossip**

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Ino has a pervy mouth

"Neji sure stays at your house a lot, Tenten." Tenten looked up from her ice cream and textbook at Ino. The blond was smirking lightly at her. "A lot." She emphasized the 'lot' and waggled her eyebrows.

"He just doesn't like to stay at the Hyuuga complex. That's all." She frowned at her, urging her to stop.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. How many bedrooms does that apartment have? That little place doesn't seem big enough to have more then one bedroom. Doesn't it get crowded?"

"Ino-san. I don't appreciate your insinuations about my teammates and I." She closed her book and marched off, looking sufficiently irritated to hopefully deter anymore questions. Hopefully.

And on this particular occasion, hope was not enough. Ino caught up to her a few moments later, still smiling with her gossip-worthy lead. "Who's better in bed?"

She squeaked and sped up, not realizing, of course, that she had set herself on the path towards their new apartment. She was half-way up the steps, desperately trying to block out the other's voice, before she recognized the familiar setting.

Crap.

What had she left Neji and Lee doing? Unpacking right? Between the two of them, they probably could have turned that into some kind of contest that ended in—What was that sound? Her stomach dropped like a stone into her feet.

Ino was such an insufferable gossip. If she found out, all of Konoha would know by the end of the day. She was fairly certain her father and Neji's uncle might have a few things to say about their relationship. She sighed. They had only just started to get comfortable with the idea of a them, a team of three as one.

Resigned to her fate, she slid her key in the door. Ino was almost bouncing over her shoulder in the excitement only a she could have. It clicked softly, just as another low thump made its way through the walls. "What was that?" Ino asked conspiratorially. "Are your boys making out without you?"

She humphed and swung the door open.

And Lee greeted her with a bright smile and a wave, turning over something that looked like it could have been a drawer at one point, and hitting in another nail. Neji wandered out from the hallway, carrying an empty box marked 'Tenten's books.' He spotted them, cocked an eyebrow at Ino and nodded to Tenten.

"See Ino-chan. I'm just moving in and Lee and Neji are helping me." She smiled a sugary sweet smile and slammed the door in her face.

"What was that all about?" Lee was watching her with soft concern written in his features.

She shrugged, kissing Neji as she walked into the living room. "Ino is a gossip, can't wait to get her hands on the next big scandal I guess." The boys nodded in agreement and went on with their work.

* * *

What!? Abrupt ending? What are you talking about? Heh...


	5. Whatever Could Go Wrong

**Whatever Could Go Wrong**

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** Language, Sexuality

"Where are they with our drinks?" Neji huffed in annoyance. He leaned back and crossed his arms, nose wrinkling in distaste. "You'd think at some fancy restaurant like this, they'd hurry up a little."

"It's only been a few minutes. They're busy. Give them time," Tenten grumbled back. He'd been picking at this since they'd gotten here.

Neji leveled a white-eyed glare at her. Tenten closed her mouth, a tight angry frown appearing. Lee smacked his hand onto the table, distracting them from a potential fight. They glanced his way and he smiled.

"I'll go check on them, okay?" He got up and walked lightly over to the counter. He smiled in at the kitchen and spoke with someone for a couple seconds. And, miraculously, three identical bottles were shoved into his hands. A few fingers gestured to each one, probably telling him which drink was which, and Lee thanked him.

He smiled over at them and gave them a thumbs up, obviously trying to keep anything smug out of his face. He took a brief sip out of one of the bottles and paused. He took a deep breath, frowning slightly.

When he started to saunter over to them they became worried. Not because he was sauntering, though that was a rare occurrence in itself, but because he was desperately trying to heel-toe it over to them as if the floor had taken on a sudden sideways tilt.

Quite by accident they were sure, the lotus managed to get over to their table without falling over. He steadied himself with one hand and proceeded to loom ominously over them, his face hidden behind his bangs.

"Lee?" Neji murmured up at him.

The lotus brought his head up out of the shadow to reveal a brilliant smile accompanied by an equally brilliant blush across his cheeks. He reached around Neji's shoulder, leaning forward and the Hyuuga tensed despite himself.

Lee's hand came back against his neck like it had been shot out of a cannon. He gasped at the sharp pressure on the back of his neck and tried, to no avail, to wiggle out of the too tight grip. Lee paused, blinking as if working to remember what he was going to do, before dragging him into a hard kiss.

All of Neji's training drained quite suddenly out of his ears. He was reduced to scrabbling and pushing uselessly against Lee's chest. When the kiss ended, it was not by his own choice, and he so hated to not be in control.

Lee glowered in the general direction of his face, though his black orbs bounced too much for him to have actually focused on anything. The fingers on his spine tightened and suddenly he was hurtling forward.

Their foreheads connected with a loud crack. Lee had a hard head, a head like damned cement. Neji went down instantly, flopping like a ragdoll backward onto Tenten.

Tenten, of course, regretted ordering sake and not telling Lee. She regretted it more when the drunken idiot attempted valiantly to climb over Neji and kiss her. He ended up slipping, sliding off the booth's seat, smacking his head on the table and hitting the ground with a hollow thump.

Almost everyone in the restaurant was staring at them. Naturally. Lee only got drunk in the really high-end places, where they didn't have a problem throwing you out for good. She laughed nervously at the customers before dipping her head below the table. "Lee-kun. Get it together. People are staring."

The lotus responded with a hysterical giggle. But, to her intense relief, he sat up and crawled out from under the table. She patted Neji's cheek until he blinked blearily up at her.

"Whu—"

"Come on Neji-kun. We're headed out." The Hyuuga stood, dreadfully slow despite the myriad eyes on them. Lee was doing his best to stay standing before he picked a fight with one of the waiters. She grabbed their arms and pulled them along, ignoring Lee's curse-filled protests and Neji's grumbles about going slower.

She had never been happier that their apartment was so close.

The door opened with a bang and she shoved both boys inside. Neji slumped onto a couch, pressing his fingers to his head and groaning. Lee stumbled, catching her arm and dragging her to the floor with him. He held her close against his chest and kissed her.

One hand undid the first few buttons on her shirt while the other dove into her hair and pulled her closer. She didn't protest. She figured it would be best to go along with him so she didn't end up fighting him. And it felt really good...

Just as she started kissing back, he fell away. His head hit the floor boards and he blinked unevenly at her. His hands loosened around her and suddenly she was lying on top of her unconscious teammate. She looked over her shoulder to where Neji was lying, boneless and in pain, on her couch.

She sighed in exasperation. "Why do I even bother taking you guys anywhere?"

* * *

Heheh. Drunk Lee is love and the idea of him head butting Neji makes me laugh.


	6. On Summer Days

**On Summer Days, Couches and Bowls of Melting Ice**

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Half-nekkid ness, fluff

Neji had to admit, these long languid summer days were his favorite. They hadn't always been. Oh no. Before, he had liked the sharp, violently cold days in mid-winter. When he had told Lee and Tenten this, they had giggled. Tenten had said she'd not picked him out as a man of extremes. He had glared at them and they had begged his forgiveness with kisses and shadow touches.

These days, when the sun was so burning hot not even the clouds dared to come out, became his favorite only after 'my team and I' had become 'we.'

Tenten shook out those silly but adorable panda buns, hair cascading down her shoulders in gorgeous chocolate waves. She lifted her shirt off to reveal a sports bra that managed to be dainty and practical at the same time. Neji watched her watch Lee close the blinds, which shut out prying eyes and a little of the light before slipping into the kitchen. She pulled off her already tiny shorts to reveal even tinier undergarments. She wiggled her hips at him because she knew he was watching.

He blushed faintly, averting his eyes for a moment because the Hyuuga tradition still burned like an ember in his chest.

Lee reappeared out of the kitchen with a bowl of rapidly melting ice, crunching happily on a cube already. His jumpsuit was unzipped down to his belly button, the horrifically green fabric hanging off his thin hips. Tenten grabbed him and stole an ice cube. They exchanged a cool kiss and Tenten somehow convinced Lee to take the rest of his suit off. He stepped out of it with a wobble, still smiling brightly.

Tenten made an off-color comment on Lee's rather short, rather tight green boxers. He blushed until she kissed him, grabbing another chunk of slightly solid water.

Lee flopped onto the couch, the love seat for three (a name Neji was sure Lee had come up with). His eyes were surprisingly lazy as he stretched out his legs and balanced the bowl of ice water on his stomach.

Neji almost commented on his lack of verve on such a youthful day until he noticed the light sheen of sweat that graced the lotus' chest and shoulders. He licked a few beads of salt from his temple and asked him how he'd gotten so sweaty so soon. He didn't disguise the quiet innuendo in the question.

Lee pouted a little and said he'd done most of his work out after the sun had risen. He grabbed a last piece of dying ice and popped it into his mouth. Neji took one too and almost smiled at the sparkly sweet and salt taste that spread over his tongue.

Tenten, of course, watched this exchange from the corner couch, smiling the whole time. When it concluded with a kiss, she joined them on their couch, the one that belonged to them and them alone. She kissed him over Lee and they snitched another cube, leaving just one last chip for Lee.

After a moment, Tenten, with Lee's help, convinced him to take off his heavy shirt, followed closely by his pants. They lay back, he now in only a light sleeveless shirt and boxers. They took intermittent sips from the bowl of melted ice, occasionally kissing the cold spot it left behind on Lee's stomach.

Maybe later, Neji mused, Tenten would braid his hair while he played a fiery game of shogi with Lee, who was the only person he knew who could make shogi fiery. Right now, though, they were content to relax in the heat and simply relish in one another's company.

And that was why summer days had very quickly become his favorite days of all.

* * *

My muse hamster said 'summer!fic now', so this is what I came up with.


	7. Dawn

**Dawn**

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** Nope

Neji sleeps the lightest of the three. He is always on the edge of consciousness, ready to jump to his feet and defend their home at the tiniest sound. Unfortunately, he was not quite as awake as he usually was that night and missed Tenten's sharp intake of breath.

He did not miss her sneezing, spraying mucus all over the back of his neck. He leapt, yes leapt, out of bed, somehow getting over Lee, to land stiffly on the ground. He knees locked, eyes wide, byakugan open and searching. Tenten looked absolutely miserable, eyes puffy, face flushed. He relaxed, only to become very much aware of the thick slime creeping down his back. He shuddered. Tenten apologized through a stuffy nose and he went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

He returned to find Lee rubbing Tenten's back and murmuring reassurances to her. She nodded in time with his voice. The lotus noticed him and smiled in sympathy.

"Tenten is sick."

"I noticed."

00000

Up until that point, their apartment had been little more then a space they shared together. Their relationship had been one of friendship more then family. Tenten's flu was a hard slap in the face demanding they either get serious or get out.

Neji's first instinct was get out. He had never been good with people, his love was soured by too much hate and a curse that could kill him should the Council not approve. He lived in fear for them, and when he realized he couldn't call on anyone for help, that it was his and Lee's responsibility to take care of Tenten, he started to panic.

Lee's reaction was completely opposite his. He responded with overbearing and constant attention. He fussed over her and tried to get Neji to fuss with him. Tenten was not sure she would ever go a moment without something just a little too hot being shoved into her hands. At the same time, she was capitalizing on her sudden, irritating but convenient illness. She knew it would test loyalties. She had wanted this from the moment it had begun. She was pretty sure Lee was still settling it with his traditionalist thinking and Neji... was Neji. Between his destiny-complex and his commitment issues, it would be a damned miracle if he settled.

Then the stupid Hyuuga disappeared. He was lying with them one night and by morning, his place in the middle was cold and empty. Lee's fussing that morning was jerky and nervous. It was obvious that he was waiting for Neji to show up again. He had that faith that both she and the Hyuuga lacked on so many occasions.

She stumbled, shivering and aching, out of the bedroom to find the lotus staring out one window, an oddly desperate expression splashed over his face. "You should go find him, Lee."

He glanced at her, worry obvious in his gaze. "You need me here. He'll come back."

She frowned lightly. "I… I need him too. I'm not going to get better with just the one of you guys." She turned her frown into a smile for him. "Besides, I'm tired. I'll just sleep. I won't even know you're gone."

He watched her, trying to see through her smile. After a moment, he nodded, the gentle fire that was his appearing in his eyes. He slipped out the door once he had tucked her back into their bed.

He found him easily. When Neji was thoughtful, he always went to the same place: a little clearing on the edge of the Hyuuga district. He looked up from his spot on the ground and stared hard at him.

"I can't do it," he murmured before Lee could say anything. "I'm not a family person. I can't look after her like you do." He looked down, hiding his eyes. He listened as Lee walked quietly to his side and sat down. He turned his face away. And Lee laughed. "What are you--?"

"Neji-san. Tenten doesn't expect you to be like me." The lotus kissed his cheek lightly. "All she wants is for you to be there."

Neji met his eyes. Something like fear flushed his face and made his eyes shiver with restrained worry. "You and Tenten don't need me," he finally muttered. "I do better alone anyway."

Lee frowned slightly. "Being alone is easy." He grabbed Neji's shoulder, forcing him to look at him. "Being with someone, with a... family, if that's what we are, is hard but it has so many rewards."

Neji almost glared at the lotus. "What do you know about loneliness Lee? When have you ever—"

Lee cut him off with an angry expression that he had only ever seen directed at enemies. "My first day at the Academy, no one saw me of." He paused to let the quiet imagery of that particular statement sink in. "My father," he spat the word like a curse, "was too hung over from the night before and too drunk from the morning sake raid to notice I had even left."

Neji's eyes widened. He had always though Lee was an orphan.

"The nurses sent me away the first day. And the second day. And the fifth day. They didn't let me in until it was to late for me to move up with my class. I repeated the year. Then I was isolated in class because I couldn't do anything right. The teachers stopped caring after awhile." He let out a slow, tight breath. "I dropped out once, for three days." He held up three fingers for emphasis. "I finally got up the courage to go home on the third day and found out my father had been hospitalized for alcohol poisoning. I went back to the Academy and they never let me forget I dropped out." His eyes softened slightly.

"I've lived alone my entire life. Trust me. Not being alone is the best thing for a person. Tenten has always loved you. I have always admired you. We need you, Neji-san." He smiled, a silent plea in his eyes.

Neji considered slowly, biting his lip. "Tenten will be mad at me for leaving."

"She has already forgiven you."

"But—" He was silenced as Lee kissed him a touch rougher then normal.

"No more excuses." The lotus grinned and grabbed his hand. "We've been gone too long as it is." The Hyuuga was pulled along for a few strides before falling in beside him. He almost smiled, but didn't quite. Lee knew though and squeezed his hand in a sickeningly reassuring way.

Tenten greeted them as they entered. Lee jumped away from Neji, returning to his mother-hen fussing. "You were supposed to stay in bed," he murmured as he snatched away the cool bowl of soup she'd been nursing since he left. He vanished into the kitchen and Tenten met Neji's eyes quite suddenly.

"Got it all straightened out?" she asked, quietly.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and nodded. This was what he wanted. It was time to face their dawn.

* * *

Aww. Commitmentissues!Neji got over it.

I went back through and made a few edits to past chapters. There were some mistakes that were bugging me.


End file.
